Back To December
by Joana Swift
Summary: Bella enxerga a verdade na frase: "Só se percebe o valor de uma pessoa quando a perde." Bella não deu importancia aos sentimentos de Edward. Meses se passaram e o que ela mais quer é voltar a Dezembro. ONE SHOT


IMFORMAÇÕES:

Título: Back To December

Autor(a): Mallorystw

Shipper: Bella e Edward

Gênero: Romance, Drama

Censura:

Sinopse: Bella enxerga a verdade na frase: "Só se percebe o valor de uma pessoa quando a perde." Ela não deu importancia aos sentimentos de Edward. Meses se passaram e o que ela mais quer é voltar a Dezembro. ONE SHOT baseada na música Back to December - Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da one shot. Os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A música na qual a one shot se baseia é de Taylor Swift.

BACK TO DECEMBER

So this is me swallowing my pride,

(Então essa sou eu engolindo meu orgulho,)

Standing in front of you saying

(Ficando na sua frente dizendo)

I'm sorry for that night

(''Me desculpe por aquela noite'')

And I go back to December all the time,

(E eu volto a Dezembro toda hora)

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you

(Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você)

Wishing I'd realized what I had when were mine

(Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu)

I go back to December, turn around

(Eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia)

And make it all right

(E faria tudo certo)

I go back to December, turn around

(Eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia)

And change my own mind

(E mudaria meu jeito de pensar)

I go back to December all the time

(Eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia)

All the time...

(Toda hora...)

Quatro meses passam voando pela minha frente, eu estava sem ele já faziam quatro meses, eu pensava que o tempo não iria avançar, mas aconteceu, passou, até para mim. Como eu estaria mais feliz se soubesse como estava sua vida. Como está sua familia, eu não os vejo a um tempo. Mas acho que você está bem, joga conversa fora com os mesmo amigos, pensa sobre o tempo e o clima. Mas será que você ainda pensa em mim como eu penso em você? Você construiu muros a sua volta, colocou sua guarda de pé e eu sei porque; pois da última vez que você me viu ainda está na sua memória; Você me deu rosas e eu deixei que elas morressem...

FlashBack

17 de Dezembro, noite de quinta-feira.

Eu estava na minha casa, esperava por Edward que havia me ligado avisando que viria me ver. Nevava e a preocupação me deixava nervosa; o tom dele no telefone, era sério e gelado. A campainha tocou, respirei fundo e fui atender. Ele estava perfeito, com um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas e tinha uma única rosa branca no centro. Edward percebeu minha cara e sorriu.

"São para você." ele disse entregando a mim. "Espero que goste."

"São lindas Edward." eu o abracei, ele me correspondeu, mas estava frio; como se não me quisesse mais em seus braços. "Muito obrigada... O que aconteceu?"

Eu o puxei para entrar, nos sentamos no sofá.

"Bella, eu tenho um assunto muito sério para falar."

Ok, agora eu estava ficando realmente preocupada. "Fale."

"Eu percebo o que está acontecendo entre nós."

Franzi o cenho e olhei em seus profundos olhos verdes, estavam tristes. "Não entendo."

"Não. Você entende." ele respirou fundo "De um tempo para cá, você não é a mesma Bella que conheci. Você... parece que... não me... ama da mesma forma que antes."

Eu fiquei perplexa, não sabia o que responder. Será que ele tinha razão? "O que isso quer dizer?"

"Eu fiz de tudo para tentar nos salvar... Mas percebi que você não."

"Você quer dizer que..." não consegui terminar.

Encarei seus olhos e vi que ele falava a mais pura verdade; eu não o dei valor. Ele me deu o que ele tinha de mais precioso: o seu coração e o que eu fiz? Não dei a mínima importancia.

"É melhor terminarmos Bella." ele falou por fim.

Não consegui dizer absolutamente nada ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta. Deixei as rosas ali e fui atrás dele. Segurei seu braço.

"Me desculpe, eu tentei." ele sussurou, me deu um beijo na testa. Depois soltou meu braço do dele e saiu. Me deixando ali, sozinha.

Fim do FlashBack

Nestes quatro meses, ele - e nem nenhum dos Cullen - foram a escola, me deixando mais triste do que já estava. Desde então, eu não tenho dormido direito, me lembrando de como ele foi embora, eu deixei ele ir. Tudo ia e voltava na minha cabeça, tudo o que passamos, vivemos... A vida eterna que tinhamos planejado; Eu me lembro do seu aniversário passar e eu não ter liguado. Eu percebi que o amava no outono, e depois o frio vem, junto com dias escuros quando o medo toma minha mente. Eu ainda posso sentir seus braços me envolvendo. Sinto falta das risadas juntas, do sorriso doce, da pele junto a minha...Edward me deu todo o seu amor e o que eu te dei foi um adeus. As únicas palavras que eu conseguia dizer para alguma pequena lembrança - uma foto, um presente, ou as rosas murchas; que eu guardo até hoje - ou apenas pensar eram que eu queria voltar a Dezembro, talvez seja bom pensar um pouco comigo mesma, provavelmente um sonho descuidado e sem nenhum fundamento; Se nos amassemos de novo, eu juro que o amaria corretamente. O que eu queria era hoje, poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo o que fiz, mas não consigo, se tem uma corrente na sua porta, juro que eu entendo...

[...]

Já era Maio, e eu ainda me odiava profundamente. Pela primeira vez desde... desde tudo, eu peguei meu violão, fui para a varanda, levei o buquê que não tinha mais vida e sobre minhas lágrimas, eu cantei sozinha; cada música que escrevi pensando nele, em nós. Cada música representando os momentos mais felizes da minha vida, cada música pedindo desculpas.

Edward POV

Voltamos a Forks, depois de cinco meses morando em Los Angeles. Foram os piores meses da minha vida. Para ser mais exato, tinha uma semana que voltamos. Eu e meus irmãos iamos a escola e nada dela. Absolutamente nada. Eu estava na mesma, sentindo falta dela, de tudo. Resolvi pedir para Alice conseguir alguma noticia de Bella com Angela. Ela concordou e foi em direção a mesa onde ela se encontrava.

Alice POV

Fiz o que meu irmão pediu, fui saber noticias de Bella, eu não aguentava ver mais Edward daquele jeito, já fazia tanto tempo. Tinha pena só de olhar para ele, não sorria, não tinha brilho nos olhos verdes. Era como se ele não estivesse mais ali. Finalmente eu cheguei na mesa de Angela. Uma das melhores amigas de Bella, possivelmente, saberia me responder onde ela estava.

"Angela" eu disse com um sorriso e a abracei. "Quando tempo!"

"Alice?" ela sorria para mim. "É verdade. Como você está?"

"Bem." respirei fundo

"Algum problema?"

"Na verdade, sim." olhei em seus olhos e me aproximei "Eu preciso saber como está realmente a Bella."

Ela respirou fundo. "Quer saber realmente Alice? Não é uma coisa agradável de se ouvir."

Bom, acho que não pode ser tão ruim, não é?

"Não é questão de eu querer. Eu preciso saber como ela está."

"Tudo bem." eu esperei ela começar. "O estado da Bella não é dos melhores. Tem vários dias que ela não vem a escola. Acho que somente agora, a ficha está caindo para ela. Desde que vocês sairam da cidade, ela não sorri, o brilho nos olhos desapareceu. Não come direito... Você sabe que ela adorava" me espantei quando ela usou o verbo no passado "tocar o vilão. Nunca mais tocou. Alice, você sabia que antes deles terminarem, Edward lhe deu rosas?" eu assenti, foi minha ideia. "Acredite, ela tem aquele mesmo buquê até hoje. Então acho que dá para você saber como ela realmente está."

Quando ela terminou, eu estava em choque, não pensei que a situação de Bella estivesse não ruim. Ela era alegre e superava as coisas rapidamente. Bom, ela estava bem pior que Edward. Cheguei de volta a mesa onde meu irmão se encontrava. Me sentei, ainda não tinha a minha cara normal; ele percebeu.

"E o que descobriu Alice? Ela já me esqueceu?" ele disse eu consegui ouvir dor em suas palavras.

"Edward, você não sabe o estado dela." eu comecei o relato completo que Angela havia me dito, palavra por palavra. Eu só não disse sobre as rosas. Aquilo era algo que eu realmente não esperava.

Eu terminei e ele estava sem expressão no rosto pálido. "Muito obrigado Alice!" ele falou se levantando e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"O que você vai fazer?" perguntei com o cenho franzido.

"Fazer o que eu deveria ter feito a muito tempo. Te amo, você é a melhor!"

Eu sorri e dava para saber que algo iria mudar.

Edward POV.

Peguei meu carro e me dirigi a casa de Bella, parei a uma distancia - eu não queria ser notado - eu vi uma garota de cabelos escuros com um violão no colo. Ela cantava com a expressão vazia. Me aproximei, me escondi e eu queria ouvir sua bela voz cantando de novo. Bella estava muito mais pálida e mais magra, tinha olheiras profundas envolta dos olhos de chocolate. Estava bem mais perto agora, conseguia ouvi-la cantando músicas tristes e tinha dor em sua voz.

Last Kiss (traduzida): Último Beijo

Ainda me lembro de olhar seu rosto

Atraves da escuridão, 1h:58

As palavras que você sussurrou

Para apenas nós dois sabermos

Você disse que me amava

Então porque você foi

Embora

Embora?

Eu vou rechamar agora

O cheiro da chuva

Na calçada fresca

Eu corri num avião

Naquele 9 de julho

A aceleração do seu coração

Está pulando atraves da sua camisa

Eu ainda consigo sentir seus braços

E eu vou sentar no chão

Vestindo suas roupas

Tudo que sei é

Que eu não sei como ser algo que você sinta falta

Nunca pensei que nós teriamos um último beijo

Nunca imaginei que nós acabariamos assim

Seu nome, para sempre o nome em meus lábios

Eu lembro

Do ritmo do seu passo

A vida de uma festa, você está mostrando de novo

Eu reviro os olhos e depois

Você me puxou para dentro

Eu não muito boa para dançar

Mas por você, eu fiz

Por que eu amo sua mão trêmula

Conhecendo meu pai

Eu amo como você anda com suas mãos no bolso

Como você me beijava quando eu estava no meio de dizer algo

Não tem um dia que eu não sinta falta daquelas rudes interrupções

Mas eu vou sentar no chão

Vestindo suas roupas

Tudo que sei é

Que eu não sei como ser algo que você sinta falta

Nunca pensei que nós teriamos um último beijo

Nunca imaginei que nós acabariamos assim

Seu nome, para sempre o nome em meus lábios

Então eu assito sua vida em fotos como eu costumava te assisir dormir

E eu sinto você me esquecer como eu costumava te sentir respirar

E eu continuo com os mesmos e velhos amigos apenas para perguntar a eles como você está

Espero que "bem" onde você esteja

E eu espero que o sol brilhe

E esse seja um dia lindo

E que alguma coisa te lembre

Que você gostaria de ter ficado

Você pode planejar uma mudança no clima e no tempo

Mas eu nunca planejei você mudando de ideia

Então

Eu vou sentar no chão

Vestindo suas roupas

Tudo que sei é

Que eu não sei como ser algo que você sinta falta

Nunca pensei que nós teriamos um último beijo

Nunca imaginei que nós acabariamos assim

Seu nome, para sempre o nome em meus lábios

Apenas como nosso último beijo

Para sempre o nome em meus lábios

Para sempre o nome em meus lábios

Apenas como nosso último.

Ela terminou de cantar e chorava muito. Tive nojo de mim por faze-la sofrer tanto. ela dizia para si mesma "Me desculpe." repetia várias vezes. Talvez seja a hora de eu me aproximar. Decidi que não. Ela pegou o violão de novo e começou uma nova música:

Back To December (traduzida): Volto a Dezembro.

Estou tão feliz que você arrumou tempo para me ver

Como está a vida? Me diga, como está sua familia?

Eu não os vejo a um tempo

Você está bem; mais ocupado que nunca

Conversa afiada, trabalho e o clima

Sua guarda está de pé e eu sei por que

Pois da ultima vez que você me viu

Ainda está na sua mente

Você me deu rosas e eu deixei que elas morressem

Então essa sou eu engolindo meu orgulho,

Ficando na sua frente dizendo:

''Me desculpe por aquela noite''

E eu volto a Dezembro toda hora

Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você

Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu

E eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia

E faria tudo certo

Eu volto a Dezembro toda hora

Esses dias, eu não tenho dormido

Ficando acordada lembrando de como fui embora

Quando seu aniversário passou

Eu não te liguei, quando eu penso sobre o verão,

Todas as horas bonitas

Eu assisti você rindo do banco do passageiro

Eu percebi que amava você no outono

E depois o frio vem

Junto com dias escuros quando o medo toma minha mente

Você me deu todo o seu amor

E o que eu te dei foi um adeus

Então essa sou eu engolindo meu orgulho,

Ficando na sua frente dizendo

''Me desculpe por aquela noite''

E eu volto a Dezembro toda hora

Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você

Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu

E eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia

E mudaria meu jeito de pensar

Eu volto a Dezembro toda hora

Eu sinto falta da sua pele bronzeada, do seu sorrido doce

Tão bom para mim, tão certo

E como você me ajudou em seus braços

Naquela noite de Setembro

Pela primeira vez você me viu chorar

Talvez isso seja desejavel pensar

Provavelmente um sonho descuidado

Se nos amassemos de novo, eu juro que te amaria corretamente

Eu poderia voltar no tempo e mudar isso mas não consigo

Então se tem uma corrente na sua porta, Eu entendo...

Mas essa sou eu engolindo meu orgulho,

Ficando na sua frente dizendo

''Me desculpe por aquela noite''

E eu volto a Dezembro,

Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você

Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu

E eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia

E faria tudo certo

E eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia

E mudaria meu jeito de pensar

Eu volto a Dezembro toda hora

Toda hora...

Ela acabou de cantar e ainda chorava, se abraçou com alguma coisa, palha? Naquele momento não me contive e fui até ela - que não percebeu minha presença - e eu logo eu vi que não era palha e sim as rosas que eu dei da última vez que nos vimos.

"Você realmente quer voltar a Dezembro?"

Ela se virou e me viu - seus olhos estavam enchados e muito vermelhos. "Edward?"

Ela se lançou em meus braços. "Não sabe como senti sua falta." Bella disse entre soluços e enterrou a cabeça em meu peito. "Me desculpe, me desculpe. Por tudo."

"Me aceita de volta? Não sabe o quanto sofri sem você, sem seu sorriso... Sem seus olhos! Vamos voltar a Dezembro?"

"É tudo o que eu quero."

Ela respirou fundo, fitou meus olhos e disse: "Então essa sou eu engolindo meu orgulho,

Ficando na sua frente dizendo: ''Me desculpe por aquela noite''. E eu volto a Dezembro toda hora. Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você. Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que eu tinha quando você era meu. E eu volto a Dezembro, mudaria de ideia. E faria tudo certo. Eu volto a Dezembro toda hora"

"Minha Bella, eu te amo."

"Eu te amo. Para sempre."

FIM


End file.
